


A good nut

by GaylilBoi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Dicks, Gay, M/M, What am I doing, lots of penis, why are u even here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaylilBoi/pseuds/GaylilBoi
Summary: Jeremy wants to fap but the squip wouldn't let him because the squip is Christian.





	A good nut

Jeremy was waiting for his fidget spinner porn to load one day. His fucking bitch ass squip said to him, "Jeremy you hoe no fapping in this Christian household."Jeremy got up from his chair grabbing his laptop and screamed, "HA IM JEWISH. I WILL FAP TILL MY NUTS ARE GONE!" After this Jeremy ran out of his room his laptop in his hands screeching. His micro penis was flapping behind him. Hitting his thighs but never really hitting them since you need a microscope to see them. His boyfriend Micheal liked his micro pee pee tho. He would shrink like fucking Ant Man and suck his peener. Micheal on the other hand. His dick was as long as time and space. Like his dick could slap a dinosaur while he was sitting on the couch eating sushi. Jeremy could never suck Micheal's magnum dong. He would be impaled. He ran and ran until he reached Micheal's house. Jeremy threw his body at the door breaking it clean off the hinges."MICHEAL!", he screamed as he heard Micheal run down the stairs. "What the fuck Jeremy", Micheal said looking at Jeremy with a disgusted look. "Help Micheal I wanna fap so bad but my squip is being a dick", Jeremy said almost crying. Then his squip came out and grabbed Jeremy by his micro penis and throwing him against a wall. "Oof ow my bones!", Jeremy screeched while his body laid on the floor since all his bones were broken. He tried to fap with his micro penis but it was all broken. Micheal saw his like almost dead boyfriend on the ground and ran up to him. "My love I will save you", he said as he ran up to his room. A few minutes later he ran down from his room and was holding a Mountain Dew red bottle. Micheal stuck the bottle up Jeremy's ass and Jeremy got up. "No you sluts!", yelled the squip as he disappeared. He slowly disappeared and after Jeremy and Micheal stood there for 5 minutes after. "Wanna have sex?", Micheal finally said. "Sure", replied Jeremy.

The end.


End file.
